


【刷星】별이 보이는 밤

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *算是pwp*辦公室play





	【刷星】별이 보이는 밤

**Author's Note:**

> *算是pwp  
*辦公室play

⠀  
⠀  
不對勁，權順榮在心裡想著，今天部門裡的大家都很不對勁，看見他就像撞鬼一般，又不挑明講，他實在忍受不了，只能去找戀人哥哥抱怨，沒想到對方似乎早就猜到自己要來似的撐著頭看他，就連這種被看穿的感覺也不愉快，他又對自己說，洪知秀似笑非笑的盯著，讓他全身發毛，但還是硬著頭皮上前撒嬌，果然還是錯覺吧，權順榮看著對方又變回笑開懷的桃花眼。  
⠀  
⠀  
他纏上洪知秀跟他說這件事情，對方依舊笑笑的沒有多說什麼，除了越來越往下移的手之外，權順榮警覺的想要後退一步，卻被站起身的哥哥一把捉回桌上，逃不掉了，他看見洪知秀用嘴型對他說著什麼，緊抿著嘴不回話，門外傳來部門同事三三兩兩經過的聲音，那人卻偏偏把手放在他的臀部肉上來回揉捏，分明是故意的，權順榮掙脫對方後轉過身面向他，然後那人便將他輕輕推倒在辦公桌上，他只能把身體下方的幾張薄紙勉強當作墊背。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我讓他們都下班了。」洪知秀特意補充，然後從椅子上站起身來，居高臨下的盯著對方目不轉睛，權順榮吞了口水，撒著嬌希望哥哥今天能夠放過他，在他看來也不完全是白費工夫，但洪知秀今日的所有動作都輕的不得了，使他突然生了一股不太好的預感，在大腦中分析，得不出結果之後權順榮放棄了，又坐起來勾住洪知秀的頸。  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮坐在對方的桌上乖乖的與那人接吻，整個空間瀰漫一股淡淡的濕氣，兩唇瓣間幾乎看不見縫隙，幾年來的親吻經驗使得他們不管是呼吸和配合度都很完美，過了幾分鐘才意猶未盡的停下，權順榮還停留在方才微微張口的模樣，傻傻的讓洪知秀忍俊不禁，對方被他的笑聲吸引注意，裝作惱羞的又上前抱在一起，戀人實在是太可愛了怎麼辦，洪知秀在心裡苦惱著不需要解答的問題。  
⠀  
⠀  
又因為是組長，在工作時間對待組裡成員時的魄力也不小，洪知秀一直都覺得對方擁有這樣的反轉魅力還不錯，他能確保自己是全公司裡唯一能看見對方如此可愛模樣的人，不僅僅因為他是權順榮的上司，更是因為他們早在大學時期就開始交往了，平時像只老虎，私底下是可愛的倉鼠，而像現在這般摟著自己脖頸誘惑著他的對方、微微瞇起的眼神又如同一隻小狐狸，大概只有自己能夠完全制服對方吧，他想。  
⠀  
⠀  
於是洪知秀拿下了戀人勾住自己的雙手，飽含笑意的嘴角高高掛著，伸出一隻手熟練的解開權順榮西裝外套底下的白襯衫，不知道是伙食太好還是對方從以前到現在都不變的興趣使然，他總覺得權順榮的胸部線條又更加明顯了一些，帶著壞心戳了戳他微微凸起的小果實，得到了那人微不可查的輕哼後，像是受到鼓舞似的再次將人放倒，被拉到腳踝的西裝褲抑制住了對方的動作，不常受到太陽曝曬的白嫩大腿被紅白的唇齒印上了暫時無法消去的記號，今晚他是屬於對方的。  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮乖乖的跟著對方的動作配合著呼吸，抬起頭看他時，讓洪知秀想起了他曾經看過的一段影片，是小型嚙齒目動物在驚嚇時抬起頭的模樣，他總覺得這是最能符合戀人此種姿勢的形容，止不住心動的在對方的肚子肉上咬一口，惹得那人不小心叫出聲後馬上死死抿著嘴不放開，他哪知道是不是真的所有人都已經離開公司、也不會發現此刻辦公室裡發生的事。  
⠀  
⠀  
越是想要忍住聲音，身上的人就越故意的欲解放被緊咬著的唇，洪知秀輕輕舔了對方光潔的脖頸後，又在他耳邊低語幾句，手掌便直直的往下解開權順榮最後一道防線，他的手很暖，即使覆上了一層冰涼的潤滑液後也還有微微的溫，卻也依舊能使權順榮顫抖不已，那人的攻勢是在輕柔中帶點不足掛齒的惡意，洪知秀時常在做愛時欺負權順榮，每次都要把他弄的生理淚水恣意流淌才肯放過，卻十分擅長哄人，而喜歡戀人哥哥的小倉鼠弟弟很是受用，總是不一會又纏上對方撒嬌。  
⠀  
⠀  
經過多次的身體配合，洪知秀機會可以抓準對方身上所有的敏感點，手指動作的同時用唇舌在身下人的腹部繞圈，時不時不出力的輕啃，權順榮閉著眼咬牙不想讓門外所有可能會突然出現的人聽見，然後洪知秀像是故意似的，在他穴壁內用指腹輕按，毫不忌諱那人特別敏感之處，差不多結束擴張後將手指抽出，在對方沒看見時從口袋扔開了什麼，故作苦惱道：「哎呀，怎麼辦呢順榮，沒有套子了。」  
⠀  
⠀  
沉浸在情動之中的人沒有仔細聽清，對方就推著已經起反應的性器進入他的體內，不一會才反應過來，早就來不及了，洪知秀拉過權順榮隨意擺著的手與他十指緊扣，在感覺到他漸漸放鬆下來之後才開始抽插，「嗯⋯⋯嗚。」有些過大的衝擊使實木的桌子向前偏移了些許，位移所導致的聲響並沒有掩蓋掉權順榮一鬆口就漏出來的輕吟，不但沒減慢速度，反而像是以此當作鼓勵似的深入淺出。  
⠀  
⠀  
相扣的手已經放開，權順榮緊緊抓著桌緣，洪知秀的手輕輕放在他的腕上，在星羅棋布的夜裡，那最亮的一顆星，就在他的面前兀自綻放著潔白的光。


End file.
